


Escape + Coffee

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x15, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Murdoc + Handcuffs, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Team as Family, mac and riles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Day 7 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight: Team as FamilyI am sure you are all shocked to hear that for team as family, I chose to focus on Mac and Riley's sibling dynamic (given that I have a whole AO3 series dedicated to them).We do not get to see a lot of their dynamic by themselves, although the second half of season 2 definitely gave us some amazing moments! I just love seeing these two interact because I think they have a lot in common. They are both wicked smart, they both have complicated families, they are both brave, fierce, loyal, and kind. And of course, they both have Jack Dalton as a sort of father figure.For this fic I just wrote a little fluffy piece of Mac and Riley hanging out with the added bonus of Jack and Bozer mother-henning. It takes place after Mac got shot by Murdoc in 2x15





	Escape + Coffee

Riley had barely put her hand on the knob to open the door when she found it suddenly thrown open. She blinked in surprise to find a slightly wide-eyed Mac on the other side.

“Riley, thank god,” Mac said, speaking quickly and quietly. His behavior, plus the text he had sent her was sending up alarm bells. She quickly scanned him and besides the sling on his arm, he looked perfectly fine.

“Mac, not that I’m complaining, but why are you so happy to see me? What’s going on?” Riley asked in confusion. Jack’s car was in the driveway and she was sure that Bozer was still home, so she wasn’t sure why Mac had decided to call her for help.

“I need you to get me out of here. Can you say that you need my help at Phoenix or something?” Mac said and Riley couldn’t help but laugh in relief as she realized what was happening.

“Mac! I thought something was wrong,” she said.

“Something is wrong, they are driving me crazy,” Mac protested, looking offended at her laughter. 

“Mac! Who’s at the door?” Jack called and Riley could tell by the sound of his voice that he was coming to check it out himself.

“Please, I have to get out of here,” Mac pleaded as Jack turned the corner.

“Mac, who is it?” Jack asked as he pulled back the door. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was Riley. “Riles? What are you doing here?”

“My, um, my computer broke. I tried fixing it but I haven’t had any luck. I thought maybe Mac could help…” Riley came up with the first thing she could think of. It was a pretty lame idea, but it was the best she had. Mac rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated look.

“Well bring it in, I’m sure he’d love something to keep his hands...well hand, busy,” Jack corrected with a smile and Mac aimed a glare his way.

“Um, well, it’s not my laptop, it’s my desktop, so it was a bit big to bring over…” Riley added. “I thought maybe Mac could come over. We wouldn’t be gone long, I thought he could use the change of scenery as well,” Riley cut herself off before she ended up blurting out the real reason why Mac wanted to get out of the house.

“Who is it?” Bozer appeared suddenly, putting his hand on Mac’s good shoulder and leaning over to look at her. “Oh hey Riles, why are we all hanging out in our doorway?”

“Because Riley and I were just leaving,” Mac said, stepping out from under Bozer’s hand and over to Riley’s side.

“Leaving? To go where?” Bozer said, looking a bit panicked at the idea.

“Relax Boze, Mac is just gonna come over to my place and help me fix my computer. We will be back in a half hour tops,” Riley assured him.

“How about we tag along?” Jack suggested, not looking too eager to let Mac out of his sight. Mac sent Riley a panicked look of his own at those words.

“You two have been on Mac duty for two days, let me take a shift. You guys can take this time to get some rest or something,” Riley said, ignoring the look that Mac sent her when she said ‘Mac duty’.

“You sure?” Jack said, obviously not overly comfortable with the idea.

“Jack, we’ll be fine,” Mac said firmly. Jack looked like he wanted to keep arguing, but Mac’s tone had made it clear that he wouldn’t budge.

“Okay, just come right back after,” Jack conceded and Mac gave Riley his charming half smile.

“And don’t let him take that sling off or use that arm!” Bozer called as they started walking towards her car.

“I’m not an idiot,” Riley said in annoyance. She was starting to understand why Mac needed so desperately to get out of that house. Jack and Bozer were taking their mother-henning to a whole new level.

“Whew,” Mac let out a sigh when they were in her car. He gave her a bright grin and said, “thanks Riles, I was about to go crazy.”

“Yeah, I could tell from that brief five-minute interaction that they are being a bit overprotective,” Riley said with a chuckle as she started the car.

“Just a bit,” Mac grumbled and Riley laughed again.

“Okay, now since my computer isn’t really broken, where do you want to go?”

“Um...are you hungry?”

“Not really, it’s 9 in the morning, I just had breakfast,” Riley answered truthfully.

“Yeah, same here, Bozer has been making sure that I am very well fed. But I could go for some coffee, how about you?”

“I never say no to coffee,” Riley said and started heading in the direction of her favorite coffee shop. Mac settled back in his seat with a contented sigh and they let a comfortable silence fall.

It was only after they had gotten their coffees when Riley pushed Mac to start talking again.

“So, Jack and Bozer driving you crazy?” She asked.

“God yes. They are always overprotective when I get hurt, but for some reason this time is different, they are unbearable. I can’t even cough without them thinking I am about to keel over. I swear they haven’t left me alone in the 48 hours since I was released from the hospital. I’m sure they have a shift chart hidden somewhere,” Mac huffed in frustration. Riley knew that Mac was an introvert and that not having any alone time was probably wearing on him.

She knew how Mac felt, and she couldn’t blame him for feeling like that, but she also understood Jack and Bozer’s side. She could still remember the rush of fear that she’d felt when Jack had called in the news that Mac had been shot. It hadn’t mattered that Jack said it was just a through and through to the shoulder and that Mac would be fine, Riley hadn’t really been able to relax until Mac walked into his living room with a smile on his face.

“Mac, you are a smart guy, you know why they are acting like this. Bozer has always taken Murdoc personally, ever since he broke into your house and attacked him. So you getting shot by him and then him escaping has to be doing a number on his emotions. And Jack…”

“Jack blames himself,” Mac finished her thought with a sigh. “As he always does.”

“Yeah, of course, he blames himself because he left you alone and you got shot. But I think it’s also the fact that Murdoc was the one who saved your life. That’s supposed to be Jack’s job, but this time your fate was put into the hands of that creepy psychopath,” Riley said and immediately regretted her last words when Mac shivered slightly.

“I hadn’t thought about it that way,” Mac said softly.

“Yeah, so I know they are driving you crazy, and I will always be here to come up with an excuse when you want a break, but maybe just try to cut them a little bit of slack? We were all worried about you,” Riley said and Mac quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Even you?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes, dummy, even me,” She answered, rolling her eyes.

They continued to chat amicably over their coffees for another half an hour before deciding that it was time to get Mac back home. 

Riley and Mac walked into his house to find Bozer and Jack sitting at the bar, looking like parents waiting up for a kid who has broken curfew. Mac bit back a sigh and Riley gave him an encouraging nod.

“Hey guys,” Mac said, leaning on the counter opposite them with his good arm.

“Computer all fixed?” Jack asked in a slightly forced casual way.

“Yep, it’s all good,” Mac said and glanced at Riley. “But I think that was enough excitement for the day. You guys wanna watch a movie?” He asked and Riley knew that this was him putting in an effort to give Bozer and Jack a break.

“Yes!” Bozer said excitedly and scrambled up to go look at their DVD collection.

“Movie sounds good to me,” Jack said with a smile. His reaction was less enthusiastic, but Riley could see him relax slightly knowing that Mac wasn’t going back out.

“Riles, you gonna stay?” Mac asked her.

“Sure,” Riley didn’t have anything to do and the idea of hanging with her boys and watching a movie was an appealing one.

Jack settled down in the armchair while the three younger agents settled down on the couch. Mac sat at the end to ensure that his injured shoulder wasn’t accidentally bumped. Riley sat next to him and shortly after the movie had started she felt Mac shift so his shoulder was against hers.

“Thanks, Riley,” He said quietly.

“Anytime,” She whispered back and then settled her head on his uninjured shoulder with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's information if you want to get in on the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight action!!  
> You can always join in for this last week :-D
> 
> http://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/178091723524/macgyver-appreciation-fortnight


End file.
